Patterning features at high resolutions can be difficult. Difficulty in patterning features may include, for example, one or more difficulties in pattern transfer, which can lead to variations in the transferred pattern including variations in feature size and/or shape, as well as feature position. In view of the foregoing, patterning features at high resolutions can be difficult due to one or more difficulties in pattern transfer.